gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Kid's Club
This is the fifth restaurant in Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 5: Kid Crazy Level 1 *Emily and Patrick enter the club. *Emily: This isn't our deck. *"Kids! Let's be reasonable! How about you let me out, and I'll give you all the candy you can eat." *"NO! We're Pirates, and you're gonna walk the plank!" *Patrick: What happened here? *"FINALLY! Patrick! Can you let me out of here?" *Patrick: Umm. Yes? *Emily: Patrick, why don't you wrangle the kids, and I'll wrestle with the door. *Patrick follows the kids while Emily takes care of the door. *Patrick returned. During the level *Patrick has to find tools for Emily. Afterward *Jimmy is out of the door! *Jimmy: Free! Finally free! *Jimmy: Those little... *The kids scared away. *Patrick: Calm down! What happened? *Jimmy: Well, it turns out we have a room for little brats on this cruise. *Emily: So we noticed. *Jimmy: Yeah, but there's no one to run it. *Emily: That sounds like you, Jimmy. *Jimmy: Yes, yes, very funny, toots. *Jimmy: Anyway, I came to keep an eye on the small fries, and... *Jimmy: Those evil little... *Patrick: Hold it. I have an idea, how about we help you get a handle on things here? Level 2 *Patrick: Now that's how you prepare a bottle. *Emily: I didn't know you knew how to do that. *Patrick: I always assumed it would be handy to know these things for when we have kids. *Emily thought: When... *Jimmy: Yes. Very nice. How 'bout you guys keep busy, I got this thing... Afterward *Eric: Hi mister. Can I have a drink with two straws? *Patrick: You're Eric, right? *Eric: Uhuh. *Patrick: Call me Patrick. You wanna drink together with your girlfriend Emma? *Eric: girlfriend, ewww! No, we're bestest friends. *Patrick gets a milk to Eric. *Patrick: Here you go son. *Eric: Thanks Patrick! Level 3 *Jimmy: You'd better give it back, or I'll throw you overboard!!! *Patrick: Now what?! *Emily: Jayden took Jimmy's keys. *Patrick: Is that true Jayden? *Jayden: Yes... but... but... *Patrick: You know what? If I catch you, will you return Jimmy's keys? *Jayden: Yes! I will, I promise. But I bet you can't! During the level *Patrick has to chase Jayden 5 or more times to take the keys. Afterward *Jimmy You've got a real knack with kids, you know what? *Emily: Yeah, Patrick. Did you know that? *Patrick: It's not that hard. *Patrick: Don't take things too seriously. *Patrick: At the end of the day, you can't take things so personally. They're just kids, after all... *Jimmy: One things certain. We'd be better off with you running this joint, than me. Level 4 *Emily's looking around. *Emily: Patrick? Where's Jimmy? *Patrick: Hmmm, do you think he's just left us here to run this place? *Emily O'Malley: REALLY?! This can't be happening. *Patrick: Well, we can't exactly leave all these kids alone. During the level *Emma and Eric are cute with a flower and cookies! Take a picture! Afterward *Patrick left. *The girl enters. *"Hey lady." *Emily: Hey... *"Are you sad?" *Emily: I am a little... *"Why?" *Emily: Well, that's a little bit complicated... *"Oh. Okay. Bye bye now!" *She left. *Emily: thought: I don't know what I expected... Level 5 *Angela and Jimmy entered the club. *Angela: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! *Angela: These two are on their HONEYMOON! They shouldn't be working! *Jimmy: I know, honey, but I don't know anything about kids. *Jimmy: Besides, Patrick is such a natural. You should see him in action. *Patrick: How about we stick around a couple more hours? We're having fun. *Jimmy: Really? *Emily: Really?! *Jimmy: You two are lifesavers. *Jimmy and Angela left. Afterward *Jayden enters. *Jayden: Pat, are you going away? *Patrick: I am. Do you see that pretty lady over there? *Patrick: I'm going to spend a little time with her now. *Jayden: She does look kinda sad. *Patrick: See you soon, OK? *Jayden gets close to Patrick, are happy. *Patrick: Sweetheart? Is there something bothering you? *Emily: It's just... What is it with you and all these kids? *Emily: All I want is a relaxing honeymoon, but... *Emily: ...I mean... do you have to be so... so... PREPARED? *Emily: It's too much pressure. *Emily: It's like you expect me to drop everything and just start handing you babies! *Patrick: I... uh... I... *Jimmy: We've reached the port. Everyone disembark!!! Episode 10: Small Steps Level 1 *A kid jumps on a table. *Emily thinks: Oh. Why am I here? *Emily: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! *Emily: What happened here? Where's Jimmy? *Jayden: He told us we should grow-up and learn to take care of ourselves. *Emily: Jimmy... *Emily: Next time Jimmy leaves you guys alone, you come and tell me, OK? *All Kids: OK. *Kids leave the club. Afterward *Jayden: Is Patrick coming? *Emily: I'm afraid not. He... *Emily: Patrick got left behind on the beach. *Emily: ...and I... I... I don't even know if he's all right. *"There there..." Level 2 *Emily: Wow, guys! You really have cleaned up a lot... *Jayden: You're here too early! We wanted to surprise you. *Emily: Really? Because I think this place looks great! *Emily blows to Jayden. *Emily: How about you all go play, and I finish the rest? During the level *Emily has to clean up the club. Afterward *Emily is feeling Jayden. *Jarden: From Patrick. He told me patheletically... *Emily: You mean telepathically? *Jayden: That's what I said! *Jayden leaves the club. *Emily: kids... Level 3 *The couple has a birthmother, contains a baby inside. *"She's been crying like this since we started the cruise." *"We really need just a tiny bit of sleep..." *Emily carries a baby. *"Looks like she's in good hands." *Emily: but I never... *Emily: ...took care of a baby before. *They leave, and Emily has to place a baby into a crib. During the level *The kids drew a picture! Take a picture! Afterward *Emily checks the signal. *Emily: ...Still no reception... *Emily goes to a baby. *Emily: Have you been left behind, too? *Emily: You have, haven't you? Let's just make the best of it. *Emily carries a baby out of a crib and shakes. *"ma-ma..." *Emily: I'm not your mama, little girl, although you are very cute... *Emily sits down with a baby. Level 4 *The kids enter the club, seeing Emily lay down. *Jayden: Ssssh! *Jayden: Don't wake up Emily. *Jayden takes a baby back into a crib. *Emily wakes up and tickles! *Emily: Tickle fight! *Emily: I'm coming to get you!!! During the level *Emily has to tickle Jayden by chasing him around 7 or more times. Afterward *The couple go into a club. *"We're so sorry!" *"We completely overslept!" *Emily: No problem. Your little girl kept me from worrying so much about my husband. *Emily: I just wish we could turn this boat around and go get him. *"Oh, you're Emily? We've heard about what happened." *"You know, we wouldn't mind going back to the beach." *Emily: That only leaves about 400 other people to convince. *Emily carries a baby and gives it to them. *They leave with a baby. Level 5 *Emily enters the club. *Emily: I'm missing Jeremy, Kim, and Tin. *Emily: Does anyone know where they are? *Dirk: "They were..." *Dirk: "...hanging out with their parents today." *Emily: Pfew, thanks, Dirk. I guess we can get started then. Afterward *The kids covered Jimmy, entered the club! *Emily: Jereny, what on earth is going on?! *"Don't get angry..." *"We went to every person on the ship," *"and we told them we have to go back to the beach to get Patrick." *"They all said yes." *Emily: So, why is Jimmy tied up? *"He said no." *Emily: Aren't you all so sweet. *Emily: But maybe we should untie the captain. On the high seas, this sort of thing spells mutiny. *Emily's going to untie Jimmy. *Jimmy: I think I might have had a change of heart. *Emily: Thank you, Jimmy! I knew I could count on you. *"Let's go to the pool so we can watch for the beach!" Episode 16: Kid Friendly Level 1 *Back in the Kid's Club, Emily, Patrick, and Jayden enter the club. *Emily: Why don't you go tell your friends the kids club is open again. *Emily: I'm glad we finally get to spend some quality time together. *Patrick: Me too! *Emily and Patrick kiss. Afterward *Emily tickles Jayden! *Patrick: I heard you actually took care of this place when I was stuck on the beach. *Emily: YOu could say it's more like the kids too care of me. Level 2 *Emily and Patrick enter the club. *Emily: Nah. These kids hate having fun. *Patrick: You're right. I don't think they'd like to do something different today. *Jayden: Do what? *Patrick: No, never mind. You wouldn't be interested. *Kids: DO WHAT?! *Emily: Oh, well then, we thought we might play some hide and seek. You know, if anyone wants to. *Emily and Patrick close their eyes. The kids going to hide. *Patrick: One. **Emily: Two. *Some time later.... *Patrick: Ready or not, here we come!!! During the level *Emily has to find 10 kids hiding. Afterward *The kids show. *Patrick: Yup. I think we found all of them. *Emily: Well done, sir. You may claim your reward. *"Nooooooo... eewwww!" *They leave the club. *Jayden: Yuk! *Jayden leaves the club. Level 3 *Emily and Patrick see through the window. *Emma: No! I'm Emily, and you're Patrick! *Emily and Patrick look. *Emma: And then you kiss me, and we have babies. *Eric: Eww... I'd rather play pirates. *Emma is angry! Level 4 *Patrick answers the phone during Emily and Patrick clean the counter. *Patrick: Hey, what's up? *Patrick: When would that be? *Patrick: Would I be able to take someone with me? *Patrick: I'll need some more time to think about it. *Patrick hangs up the phone. During the level *Emma and Eric are playing house. Take a picture! Afterward *Emily: Patrick, I was thinking. *Patrick: Yes, my love... *Emily: Maybe we should start looking for a bigger house when we get back home. *Patrick: Sounds great. *Emily: And maybe we should buy a pet dinosaur and teach him to fly. *Patrick: Sure. *Patrick has an idea! *Patrick: Dinosaur? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, was I? *Emily: No you weren't, but it's been a long day. What's on your mind? *Patrick: So much. You. Me. Us. Everything. *Emily: Yeah. There's a lot of that going around. *Patrick: I just need some time to put it all into words. *Emily: That sounds like it'll be worth the wait. You know where to find me. Level 5 *Emily takes care of a baby. *Emily: Sleep, sleep, gra mo chroi. *Emily: You're so cute. *Emily: I hope that when we have a baby, it'll be just like you. *Emily places a baby back into a crib. *Patrick: Hmmm, where did those balls go? During the level *Emily ahs to find 16 balls scattered around the club. Afterward *Patrick: We need to talk, Emily. *Emily thought: That's never a good thing. *Patrick: The WWFA wants me to start the moment we get home. *Emily: But that's a good thing, right? *Patrick: Yes, but that's not all. *Patrick: It means a lot of travel. A lot of time... without you. *Emily: It's basically your dream job, right? So, take it. *Emily: We love each other. We'll make it work. *Patrick: You really are the best wife in the world. *Evelyn enters the club. *Evelyn: He's not here is he? *Emily: Who? *Evelyn: Your father, I haven't seen him in days. *End of The Kids Club